Photoshop Flowey
Photoshop Flowey is the final boss of Undertale's Neutral Route. He is an extremely powerful form of Flowey attained by him absorbing 6 human souls. Battle Photoshop Flowey will first come onto the screen as a sillhouette. He then reveals himself for the monstrosity he is. Photoshop Flowey will laugh menacingly and start to attack the player. Every once in a while, the television screen on Photoshop Flowey will cut to static as the player is taken to a minigame where they have to dodge a SOUL's attacks to get to the ACT button, effectively calling for help. Once this is done six times on six different minigames, the human souls will come out of the screen and heal the player. Photoshop Flowey's defense will drop to 0 and the player can fight them. Once defeated, Photoshop Flowey reveals himself to be joking and heals himself back to full health. He then fires two attacks at the player, keeping them barely alive. The human souls then circle around Photoshop Flowey and cause the screen to flash colors rapidly, finally and truly defeating him. Attacks *Large X-shaped stars are shot from Photoshop Flowey's eyes. *Large X-shaped stars are shot across the battlefield from Photoshop Flowey's body. *Mechanical flamethrowers appear next to Photoshop Flowey's arms, shooting pillars of fire. *Harmless lines flashing from red to yellow appear on the battlefield. Soon after, vines shoot from them. *The second head of Photoshop Flowey charges and then shoots a blue laser at the center of the screen. *A venus flytrap spawns at the left or right of the screen and draws flies to it, both of which can harm the player. *Nukes with Flowey's face on them fall to the bottom of the screen. *Hands will appear from the sides of the screen that shoot fingers at the player. *A ring of white pellets will circle around the player, attempt to close in on them and then shoot out. *'Light Blue SOUL' - Knives encircle the battlefield and, if touched, result in damage. An ACT button eventually comes on screen replacing one of the knives. When the player calls for help, the knives are replaced with bandages. *'Orange SOUL' - Gloves appear in moving rings that, if touches, result in damage. An ACT button eventually comes on screen replacing one of the gloves. When the player calls for help, the gloves give the player a thumbs up. *'Blue SOUL' - Shoes going up and down appear on the bottom of the screen that the player must traverse through. Stars guard the rest of the screen. An ACT button eventually comes on screen replacing one of the shoes. When the player calls for help, the shoes float upwards and the stars are replaced with song notes. *'Purple SOUL' - Notebooks appear on the left and right of the screen spouting negative words at the player. An ACT button eventually comes on screen replacing one of the negative words. When the player calls for help, the negative words are replaced by positive words. *'Green SOUL' - Frying pans appear that launch flames towards the player. An ACT button eventually comes on screen replacing one of the flames. When the player calls for help, the flames are replaced by eggs. *'Yellow SOUL' - A gun appears on the center of the screen that launches bullets towards the player after giving a warning in the form of a red target. An ACT buton eventually comes on screen replacing one of the bullets. When the player calls for help, the bullets are replaced by clovers. Trivia *Photoshop Flowey's head (not the television screen) resembles the Determination Extraction Machine in the True Lab, along with Gyftrot's head. *The game window's text says "Floweytale" instead of "Undertale" just before and during the boss battle. Gallery Photos Photoflowey.jpeg PF.jpeg Photoshopped.jpeg|Nuke attack X.png Videos Undertale - Pacifist - Flowey Fight|Warning: this video contains flashing colors at the end Category:Undertale characters Category:Bosses Category:Final bosses